Leaving
by hrs289
Summary: Loki is being kept at Tony's tower on a house arrest while Thor is on Earth. Just as he's about to leave, Tony has a nightmare. Fluffiness happens. Enjoy my one shots! :D Reviews make me smile!


Loki sighed wandering the dark halls that were just barley illuminated by the moon that shown through the dense curtains in the living area. He did not like that it was so dark (that's what happens when you wake up in the guest room can't sleep and realize its 4:30.) but Tony was asleep and he did not wish to be caught walking around.

Really he did not know if he was trusted to move around this freely.

It was strange.

Freeing.

He took a deep breath and exhaled moving to get a glass of water. He did not dare use magic either. Jarvis, the voice that fallowed everyone everywhere, might alert someone. True he could escape easily.

Very easily.

Looking up from a light sip he wandered over to the door to the balcony. He would be able to walk outside and just leave. Teleport with no guards to stop him, nothing.

Suddenly transfixed with the idea he reached out for the door knob setting down his glass.

He swallowed. He could just turn the knob and be out again. How disgusting and degrading to have mortals think he could be held here. So if he just... Blinking just as he was about to touch the door knob he heard a noise. Snapping his head up to scan the room and tilting his head listening hard. He froze as he heard it again.

A whimper of pain and more rustling. He relaxed just slightly and started to creep forward determined to find the noise. He stopped outside of Tony's door blinking. Yes it was defiantly coming from in there.

He tipped open the door and took a silent step in.

He could barely even see him, he was wrapped up in too many sheets. Tony was buried, with pillows and sheets on the floor. Wrapped up in a large feather comforter jerking uncontrollably and. Was he whimpering?

Taking a cautious step closer. Then another peering over. Yes he was asleep. Hm... He went over and looked down at him. Tears streaked down his red face and his eyes were shut tightly. Groaning and whimpering he thrashed more.

Rolling his eyes Loki turned. Please. It was just a dream. He sighed and started to walk back to the door. He would survive. Suddenly Tony seemed to quiet down and he stopped curiously turning to look at him again.

There was a pathetic whimper and a chocked sob. Loki blinked eyes widening slightly. He caught himself and shook his head scolding himself. No. Stop it. He turned to go to the door and walked out closing it.

It seems like he blinked and he was back by the bed. He sighed. God damn you internal conflict... He swallowed hard and leaned over him cautiously moving the blanket away from his face and his neck. The gasp and sigh of fresh air made the god smirk lightly.

With a sigh he bent over him and slowly carefully as not to wake him untangled the blanket pulling it away and shaking it out. He straitened the sheets and shook them out before replacing them on top. Wait. He looked down and grabbed the pillows using magic to prop him up and slid them under.

Leaning away he smiled lightly at his handiwork and looked up to Tony's face again. His thrashing had stopped. But he was still sobbing and moaning, crying out every so often. Loki frowned and sighed sitting down on the other side of the bed.

God damn it why did he suddenly feel terrible... He had just done his good deed right? He looked at his hands which were in his lap frowning with concern. He looked up and sighed scooting over bringing his feet up on to the bed. He reached over and brushed away a tear from his cheek, only to have another one replace it instantly.

Sighing he cursed himself and moved closer. "Anthony." Another pathetic whimper. He blinked and frowned again. "Anthony wake up." Tony stirred lightly half waking muttering grieved nonsense that he couldn't understand. He reached out and shook him lightly. "Anthony!"

With a shuttering jerk Tony startled awake blinking eyes too blurred to see who it was. Loki blinked alarmed as he suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the god's middle and buried his face. "O-Oh god you're here." Another broken sob. "They were all dead Pep all of them were gone."

Well... Loki blinked and leaned away lightly. Whoa to close. He blinked again as Tony's grip tightened and shaking sobs came up. Swallowing hard he slowly let his hand go down to rest on his shoulder. After a moment or two he ended up hugging him tightly, half laying down with Tony on top of him shuttering uncontrollably wracked with sobs.

Loki didn't say anything. He just hugged him. After nearly an hour Tony seemed to come around enough. He coughed lightly still sniffing and chocking. Loki rubbed his back lightly looking down at him. Tony blinked fuzzily at him. He swallowed.

"L-Loki?" The god smirked lightly. Tony shook his head and Loki expected him to get up. Instead he sleepily buried his nose back in to Loki's scarf and sniffed tiredly. Loki found himself petting the back of his hair. Tony made a muffled sound.

"Hm?" He tilted his head so that he was laying on him more.

"Good." Loki blinked and looked down at him. However Tony's eyes were closed wiped out from sobbing. Loki found himself smiling and he bent down to smell his hair, breathing deeply.

When he felt Tony's breath deepen and he was sure that he had fallen in to a peaceful sleep he carefully placed him back in to the bed and tucked the covers over him. Brushing out of the room quickly and shutting the door silently he caught himself smiling.

He did not go back to the door. Instead he went straight back to his bed and fell asleep immediately. He never thought about leaving again.


End file.
